iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
M.O.D.O.C.
M.O.D.O.C. (Mental Organism Designed Only for Conquest) is A.I.M.'s greatest creation. Voiced by Lee Tockar. Biography A.I.M. has been working on the M.O.D.O.C. project for months so it can lead A.I.M. to world domination and create a new world in the image of science. A.I.M. wanted to trade with Moses Magnum for M.O.D.O.C.'s needed components. Luckily, the combined force of Iron Man and Black Panther stopped the trade. Later, A.I.M. captures the Living Laser so they can use his energy to bring life to M.O.D.O.C. Though Iron Man arrives, M.O.D.O.C. has been activated by his energy. The mental organism then blasts the Controller into unconsciousness because he senses his intention to betray A.I.M. the Scientist Supreme for his failure to discover this and declares dominance over A.I.M. now and forever. Iron Man tries to fight him, but he is no match for his mental powers. M.O.D.O.C. completely dominates Iron Man and reads his mind, discovering his true identity and all of his scientific knowledge. The Living Laser intervenes and saves Iron Man from M.O.D.O.C., who fights back with energy cannons that can hurt him in his energy form, since he has no physical mind to access otherwise. Iron Man helps him fight. In the end, the Living Laser uses the last of his energy for a powerful laser attack that greatly damages M.O.D.O.C. and affects his memory too. He then leaves the facility to save himself. He later appears trying to defend an A.I.M. facility from the Controller and a possessed Iron Man in his Hulkbuster Armor, but was quickly defeated. M.O.D.O.C. was tortured by Iron Man and the Controller commanded him to finish him off, but he is trying to resist him. Luckily, the Hulk, Pepper, and Rick Jones arrived in time. Controller tried to put one of his disks on M.O.D.O.C. but was hit by Rick Jones and he managed to flew away. Justin Hammer found M.O.D.O.C. in the East River and reprogrammed the mental machine to serve as a weapon under his control. Hammer uses a special remote control to control M.O.D.O.C. into attacking Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. With help from Hawkeye, Iron Man manages to deactivate M.O.D.O.C. with a User Interface Chip which wasn't tuned to M.O.D.O.C.'s brainwave. Later, its body was hit with gunfire during a firefight with Justin Hammer's security guards and exploded. Powers & Abilities Abilities M.O.D.O.C. was designed as a mental organism with the processing power of the human mind combined with the cold efficiency of a machine. His own mind was engineered to be his weapon. *'Superhuman Intellect' *'Mental Abilities:' M.O.D.O.C. has powerful mental abilities. He can project mental blasts from his mind that allow him to attack his opponents, and to read their minds. He can also create psionic force fields and project a concussive shockwave. *'Hover Jets: '''He moves by the use of his hover jets on his back. *'Laser Cannons:' He has laser cannons on both sides of his head that can project beams of energy. *'Mouth Beam: He can project a beam from his mouth. Weaknesses *The Controller's disks make it impossible for his mental blasts to affect whoever is wearing them. *His size and body structure makes him unable to move without the help of his hover jets. Gallery 4f1ec0c647e9b9a2547725e78c054941.jpg modoc.jpg snapshot20091027142729.jpg MODOC.jpg Trivia *M.O.D.O.C's appearance and origin have been drastically re-invented for the series. *In the comics, the spelling of M.O.D.O.C's name is '''M.O.D.O.K and its abbreviation is Mental Organism Designed Only for Killing inside of Mental Organism Designed Only for Conquest. However, in the comics, M.O.D.O.C was also known as M.O.D.O.C but the abbreviation for his name was Mental Organism Designed Only for Computering. See also *A.I.M. Category:Villains Category:Technology Category:A.I.M. Category:Geniuses Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Males